


A Royal Decree

by KamenRiderDelta



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderDelta/pseuds/KamenRiderDelta
Summary: Two brothers who's ambitions lead them to use Music and sex to control all who stand against them?





	A Royal Decree

Deep in the desert existed a powerful nation ruled by two brothers, They were the grand Sultans of the land and had ruled for many centuries as they had obtained eternal youth , and a powerful regeneration ability. They were known as Zoral Okur and Kanat Okur. They were fair and wise rulers, but over the years they had grown in influence and many people desired to earn their favor. 

But they were ambitious, craved power and desired carnal pleasures more than anything else, and so one day they obtain a magic flute , similar to the one that charms snakes. But this charmed women into obedient harem slaves, unable to deny any order, and they would obey happily and submissively.

"At last brother, we've have the first part of our plan" Kanat said pleased with their prize. " soon the most beautiful women in the world shall be ours, serving us , worshiping us as we take their lands and expand our power throughout the world." 

“Yes brother, the time of peace has come to an end and a time of conquest and domination has arrived.” said Zoral as she he and his twin looked out over their assembled army from their palace balcony. “I suggest we target the nation of Hyrule first. It’s ruler is said to be a literal goddess in terms of her beauty. And is said to have many beautiful servants.”

Zoral smirked, “She is so kind and peace loving that all we need do is threaten her people and she will submit. The only issue is the rumored warrior that protects her. We should deal with him first.”

"Not to worry Zoral, I have sent our strongest beast to deal with this Warrior, a head of the rest of the army, it is unstoppable " Kanat said reminding Zoral of their strongest weapon in their arsenal a Powerful Manticore, raised to be the perfect killing machine.

"Ah I see, smart thinking brother, our beast shall make short work of this hero " Zoral smirked imaging how well the hero was dealing with Their pet.

Not great as we soon see Link, hero of Hyrule Losing badly to the savage beast , it was huge and despite its size had great speed and power. Not only that it had ranged attacks as well. Link was simply out matched.

"I could defeat Ganon, but why cant i defeat this beast" he thought before it happened. The foul creature loomed over him Manticore and locked it’s jaws around his head off. WIth a snarl and a ripping crunching sound, the manticore ripped his head, causing a torrent of blood to shoot straight up into the air. 

As Link’s headless body collapsed, there was a shrill scream of horror as blonde elven maiden ran up and fired pair of crossbows at it. The bolts bounced off and it snarled at her. Before she could reload, it’s tail whipped towards her and a second later, she felt something “Prick” her neck. Her body froze in place, then began to fall forward until a large paw caught her. The beast coiled it’s tail around her and took the master sword in it’s mouth as a prize to his master’s. It flew off, leaving behind burning Village full of eviscerated corpses.

Back at the palace

 

“What do we do if the rumored reincarnation happens brother?” asked Zoral as he stroked his chin in contemplation. “It would be most problematic if the warrior returned.” as the brothers boarded their palanquin. Dropping the veiled curtains, Zorzal gave the captain the order to move out. In just a few weeks, they would be at the gates of Hyrule’s capital.

A few weeks later

The two rulers and their army had finally arrived at the gates of Hyrule, a nation of what was basically elves. Zoral Okur smirked as he made a decree to the nation.

"Attention people of Hyrule we are the Sultans of Okurshla and we have come to Conquer your Lands, You have two choices Surrender or Be utterly Crushed by our army." he shouted using the booming voice spell.

Princess Zelda frowned angered at arrogance these two had. "THE PEOPLE OF HYRULE WILL.NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU " She responded "SOLDIERS PREPARE FOR BATTLE AND ATTACK" She shouted as the Hyrulian armies armed themselves and headed out to meet The Brothers Forces 

"Men show why you are the most feared army in the world" Kanat ordered as the army charged. "How long do you think the princess's army will last?" he asked his brother.

"I'd say a few hours, after all our armies have been trained in magics and Swordsmanship, these fools don't stand a chance" he said as he had their servants carry them to Zelda's castle as their forces finally managed to batter down the main gates. “She will soon capitulate when she realizes that her “Hero” won’t be coming to save her.” Zoral said as he held up the master sword.

All around them, Hyrulian soldiers clashed with the warriors of Okurshla. With the Hyrulian soldiers losing badly as they were unable to defend against the magic swordsmen of Okurshl.

Soon, they were at the main gates of the palace. “Mages, Bring down those gates!” Zoral ordered. With a loud, ominous chant, a massive fireball engulfed gates, and when the smoke had dissipated, the brothers stepped of their mobile thrones and entered the castle itself.

*whistle* "Nice place, shame it will redecorated to better suit Okurshla Nobles." Kanat said as they headed toward the throne room, Master Sword and Flute in hand and Linkle being dragged behind them tied up and unconscious. 

"Knock knock" Zoral said as he kicked the door to Zelda's Throne room and found the princess and her two bodyguards, Impa the assassin and Lana the court mage. Both beautiful, but not as beautiful as the princess.

" Greetings Princess , I am Zoral Okur and this is my Brother Kanat Okur and we are your new gods" he said smirking as Zelda gave him a look angry and indignation. 

"You are no Gods , just Tyrants and We shall kill you both" She said before looking at the master sword in Zoral's hand." W-where did you get that " she demanded fearfully.

"Off your heroes corpse Princess Zelda" Kanat replied smirking happily. "Now prepare to embrace your new life " he said as Lana and Impa charged at them in anger.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you~” sneered Zoral as he bought Linkle’s unconscious body in front of him and held the blade of the Master Sword to her throat. “You wouldn’t want to be responsible for the death of this pretty little thing would you? She is the darling sister of your greatest warrior after all.”

Lana and Impa stopped in their tracks as Zoral said, “Now throw down your weapons and submit our rule!”. The two female guards looked towards their mistress who was biting her lips in distress. From outside they heard the cheer of soldiers and screams of civilians. 

Taking a deep breath, Zelda said “Very well, if you promise to cease your assault, I will give the order to surrender, I will not endanger the lives of Innocents.”

“Heh, we have an accord then Princess.” said Zoral as their men moved in and secured the throne room. “Let us proceed to to the terrace then.” said Zoral as he looked over Kanat, “Shall we let the men here enjoy a reward for serving us so faithfully brother?” he asked as some guards shoved Impa and Lana onto their knees before them. “What say we let them have some fun with Impa?”

"Oh yes, indeed and miss Lana as well." Kanat said smirking "Gentlemen, they are yours to do with as you please, have fun the you desire " he said 

"THANK YOU YOUR LORDSHIP!" They said in unison as they dragged Impa and Lana to another room in the castle.

“IMPA, LANA! You said you cease your assault!” cried Zelda as Kanat shoved her forward and Zoral said “We said we would stop the attack and we have, even now messengers are spreading word of your surender. The remaining soldiers and the civilians are being gathered at the palace gates to hear your speech of surrender”

"Then princess, we have a surprise for you" Kanat said holding up his flute and smirking. 

"Your going to play for me?"she asked confused. 

"Oh something like that " he said as the people were gathered outside the castle and staring up at them. 

"Well princess go on, tell them." he said. 

“Citizens of Hyrule.” Zelda hesitated for a moment, then said “As of now, Hyrule has surrendered to the Okurshla sovereignty in exchange for ceased hostilities. Please my dear people, do not let this defeat get you down. We may be under another’s rule, but we still have our pride as Hyrulians and the blessings of the triforce.” Zoral rolled his eyes as he pulled her hair back, eliciting a scream of pain from her. “Pretty words Princess.” he said as he shoved her into the arms of some waiting guards. “Take her to her quarters. She is to remain untouched, is that understood?”

The soldiers snapped to attention and quipped “Yes your lordship!” and bustled her off. 

“Soldier and citizens of Hyrule, as of this moment, WE are you lords and masters, nay your gods! Do as we say and you shall remain unharmed, disobey and you will suffer, Dire Consequences,” exclaimed Kanat as Zoral stepped forward and said “As you saw, your Princess is now our prisoner. Behave, and no harm will come to her, misbehave and we will display her ravaged body on the castle walls with her head on a pike!” 

With that said, Zoral and Kanat stalked off back to the throne room, while enroute to it, they stopped at a cracked door to see their soldiers ravaging the two bodyguards. Smirking at the sight, two continued on till they reached the throne room. Looking up at the single throne, Zoral asked, “What are we to do about this brother?” 

"Very simple brother have one of are most trusted advisors rule as our proxy, as the home country is our domain" Kanat said as his brother agreed.

"Very well and what of Linkle?" 

"Let the guards have her, the princess is our true prize " Kanat said as Zelda would return with to their palace, and reside as the first slave of their royal harem. 

“Are you sure you don’t to partake of her?” asked Zoral 

"I rather not, but I'd have a better idea, give Miss.Linkle to our Advisor This way we have full control the reincarnation of Linkle's bloodline" Kanat said as they entered Zelda's Personal Quarters. The guards saluted as they passed them.

"I see, that's rather smart, but now It's time we have our prize." Zoral said as they turned to look at Zelda who glared at them with hatred.

"I'd rather die than serve you , you basterds " she spat out.

"oh but princess you don't have a choice " Kanat said grinning happily as he played the flute. Only to stop as his brother held up a hand. 

“Don’t be so rash brother, we have plenty of time for dances and such later.” Zoral reached up and twirled a lock of Zelda’s hair around his finger. “We need to show her, her new place in our growing Empire.” at the last part, he reached down, grabbed the neckline of her dress and with a loud Riiiiip, tore the top halfway off so that it was hanging loosely, exposing her large D-cup breasts. 

Zelda Screamed as she pushed him and tried to cover herself. “How dare you!” she shrieked as Zoral grabbed her and shoved her backwards onto her bed, then said, “You say that now Princess, but soon you’ll be begging for it!” As he shrugged off his robes and climbed on top of her. “Your ours now.” he whispered into her ear before planting his mouth on hers and shoving his tongue past her lips.

Zelda’s eyes widened as she began to struggle, trying to push her assaulter off of her.

"No, no get off of me!" She thought trying to get away but couldn't as Zoral was forcing her down. 

" say brother how about we both take her, after all it's only fair she gets to experience us both" Zoral said as Kanat smirked 

"Oh yes brother " he said as removed his clothing and took Zoral's place in holding her down and kissed her making her squirm in disgust. 

"Now, now pet don't squirm. Soon you'll be enjoying the best fuck of your life" He said as Zoral approached her, now naked and finished ripping off her dress to expose her entire body. His dick was hard and erect like his brother’s. 

"Now which do you want first, Brother? Her ass, mouth, or pussy? " Kanat asked. 

"I’ll start with her Ass and You take her mouth." said Zoral as he moved behind her. “Or better yet, we make her suffer a bit more.” Zoral said as he traced a finger over her soft, plump ass. “I say we take her in front of the entire city. We pleasure her until she is moaning like a common whore from a whorehouse and then take and have her be impregnated by one of us.” Zoral kneeled down and slid his tongue over her virgin lips. “Mmm, no wonder Garon kept coming after her~” he said.

"I think you mean Ganon brother, but yes I see what you mean.” he said smirking as Zelda moaned and squirmed. "But I disagree, why let the people see her, her body is for our eyes only, instead we show them the aftermath and then leave, looking at their shocked faces 

“I suppose you have a point brother, very well.” Zoral said as he spread Zelda’s legs and positioned his throbbing pillar at her virgin lips. “I shall take her virginity down here, you can take oral maiden hood. Sound fair to you dear brother?”

"Oh very much so" he said as he lined his dick with her mouth, "get ready slut, and don't you dare bite me." he said smirking as he shoved his dick into her mouth, enjoying the sound her gagging and whimpering in fear of being punished.

Zoral then did the same with his dick and her pussy, piercing it and making her scream in terror through her filled mouth, as her virginity was stolen by these two monsters in front and behind her.

“OOOOAAAHHH, UUUUU OUUUUH!” she cried out as Zoral began to move his hips back and forth.

“So tight, how is it that Ganon never took her before us?” groaned Zoral as he felt her cunt walls clenching down him. He grunted as he started to put more force into his thrusts. “Even now, her body betrays her brother.” grunted Zoral as he slapped Zelda’s buttcheel making let out a muffled “Noooo” as he leaned down and bit her her erect nipple. He twirled his tongue around it, then started sucking on it.

Zelda whined and struggled, but found herself unable to move. Her body refused to heed her orders. Tears ran down her face as she watched Kanat violating her mouth, his balls slapping her eyes and smothering in his musky scent.

"Oh her tongue is magic brother, she certainly knows how to please a man. " he said pleased "I'm surprised a princess like you knows how to do this, unless someone trained you" he asked but Zelda did nothing but moan pathetically, ashamed of her current situation. She had failed her father and her kingdom. 

Here she was being raped by two sultans who made it clear she would never escape them and no one could or would save her. Her best warrior was dead, her two loyal guardians were going through a similar hell like she was. Her kingdom had fallen and now she realized that the triforce had forsaken her.

“Perhaps they never really existed in the first place.” she thought as she felt something warm and thick exploding into her womb and throat. 

Zoral groaned as he released his seed into her womb, casting a small spell that increased her sensitivity as did. “That’s right Princess slut, you’ll worship us and give birth to our heiresses, which we then take for our own as well.” he said as he pulled his still hardened cock from her pussy with a loud “POP!” and watched as his essence flowed out of her. “Want a turn down here brother?”

"Oh don't mind if I do" he said as they switched places ams proceeded to rape her again making her body moan and shuddering with glee at the return of their touch and size. 

"Look at this brother! The slut is starting to like this! " Kanat remarked with glee "Simply amazing." he said as The Triforce of wisdom left Zelda and ended up on Zoral’s hand.

"Oh would you look at that, seems the triforce has a new owner now" Zoral said as he fucked her mouth “By the three goddesses, her throat feels so sooo good, it like she’s using it to massage me.” groaned Zoral as he released his next load down into her gullet. He pulled out of cumm filled mouth, enjoying the sight of the dead look in her eyes. “How about it Princess slut, shall I take your anal virginity now?” he whispered into her ear as he pushed up so that her large mammaries was smooshed against his brother’s chest. Zelda’s arms locked around his neck on instinct as Zoral lifted her up and slammed his way all the way into her butthole. Zelda’s head fell back as her back arched and she began to moan and gasp, her tongue was hanging out and drooling slime and cum all over her breasts.

Soon, he and Kanat had managed to work up a steady rhythm as they spent hours pounding in and out of her maidenhood and ass. “Ughm brother, I'm about blow..” grunted Zoral as he felt his balls clench and heard them gurgle as his member twitched.

"Oh, I'm ready to as well." Kanat said as his dick throbbed and was dripping pre-cum. As they both unloaded their sperm into Zelda, making her moan loudly as she was filled to the brim with their seed filled cum.

The two pulled out, and let the comatose Zelda collapse onto her side as their might pillars “Slpurrted” out a few more thick, jelly like ropes of cock juice all over her body.

“Huh, huh, now that was entertaining brother, wouldn't you agree?” Zoral asked Kanat.

"Oh yes very much so" Kanat said as he looked at Zelda's unconscious body " Is it time for the best part brother, or shall I wait until she awakens?”

"I suggest you wait just for a little while, then turn her into our Harem Slave " he said as he used her soft hair to clean off his now flaccid dick.

"I shall check on our guards and see how Impa and Lana are enjoying themselves "  
Kanat said smirking as he left the room

Upon entering the Guards Room he found Lana and Impa looking dead, now they weren't actually dead, just look defeated and had given up on resisting the massive amount of guards that left them covered in their collective sperm. Impa had all of her hole filled while she was pumping a pair of dicks in both hands. Lana was on her knees and alternating between sucking on about four cock and stroking them. When ever she would pull of one, he saw she too had a dead look in her eyes, but her lips were turned up in a lewd, ecstatic smile before taking another in her mouth.

"Well you boys had fun" he said to the men, and they all cheered and praised his name as he left and returning to his brother and Zelda who was finally coming around. And by coming around, he saw that she had crawled up between his brother’s legs and was busy squishing her her melons against his stiff cock while sucking on it.

“Well Kanat, how are the guards doing?” asked Zoral as he came inside her mouth again, letting his essence spurt out from her plugged lips. “I think it's time brother, her mind is no more.”

"Excellent Brother "Kanat said ecstatically as he picked up the flute and began soothing tune that echo through out the room, causing Zelda to stand and begin to dance in a sensual, erotic fashion. Her eyes turned red as pink smoke surrounded her body giving her E-Cups and Placing her in an outfit more befitting her new role as a Harem Slave. 

She now had gold bracelets on her wrists, a light blue veil covering her face, two light blue tassels on both of her arms , a light blue top that barely contained her breasts , two purple sashes on her waist at an angel and a light blue cloth covering her maiden hood and ass.

“Ahhh, at last. Hyrule is ours, Zelda is now nothing more that a cock hungry dancer and we now control the Triforce. What a wonderful world we live in.” said Zoral as he turned to a guard who had just entered the room. “Summon Jafar, and have him meet us in the throne room!”

“At once my lord.” With a quick salute, the soldier hurried off. “Come brother, let us be off to the throne room.” said Zoral as stepped out of the bedroom. After a moment, Kanat followed suit with the dancing Zelda following after him. Once they reached the room, Zoral promptly sat on the throne and crossed his leg in his lap and placed his cheek in his hand. “You can have the better throne brother.” he said gesturing to Zelda.

"Oh how kind of you" he said as Zelda got on her hands and knee and had her master sit on her back. "Such a comfortable throne" he said as Zelda blushed at the praise from her God. 

"Now where is Jafar" Kanat asked eager to be on his way 

“Right here my lords.” said a red and black cloaked man with a twisted mustache and a staff with a cobra’s head as he entered the throne room. “I live to serve and obey my lords, what is your wish?” the man said in a smooth, oily tone.

“We will be leaving you in charge of the Hyrule palace and capital as our proxy while we return home and plan our next move. As a token of our faith in you, this girl.” he gestured to Linkle who was chained up to pillar, here eyes wide as she saw the state of her princess, She couldn't say anything due to a gag being tied around her mouth. “This girl will be your slave, you may do whatever you want to her as long as you don't kill her. If she dies, then we risk the legendary warrior coming back. While you are here, you will ensure that any rebellions are swiftly dealt with, and are too maintain law and order. Other than that, you are free to do as you wish.”

Jafar’s eyes widened as he bowed deeply and said, “You honor me with this privilege Lord. May your reign last for eternity!”

Several weeks later  
Okurshla palace

The two Brothers were sitting on their respective thrones, as the royal squire went over the task they had for the day with Zelda entertaining them with her dancing.

"What's the schedule for today, Squire" Asked Kanat 

"First my Sultans, you have several laws to sign to effect, then a meeting with your generals to discuss the next region of conquest , and finally you have some visitors from another Nation wishing to align themselves with us."

“From which nation’s do they hail from?” asked Zoral with a look of interest.

“Representing the allied nation’s Nohr, Hoshido and the mystical Kingdom Valla is a one Princess Camilla with an entourage consisting of her retainers. The other your Majesties Hails from the Kingdom of Ylisse, which is represented by Ylisse’s head tactician Lady Robin and her compatriots Tharja the dark mage and Princess Lucina.”

Zoral cocked an eyebrow at that. From their last reports, Hoshido and Nohr were engaged in an all out war, with them having never heard of this Valla place before. Ylisse was supposedly still recovering from a war with the Fell Dragon Grima.

" I see thank you squire, you are dismissed. " Zoral said with a wave of his hand, with his duty done, the squire bowed and left the throne room. “Just when I was starting to get bored brother, something exciting happens. Two princesses, a world renowned tactician, and a Dark Mage appears before us.”

"Oh I know right, things are getting interesting" Kanat said smirking, "this will be fun brother, more slaves to our harem." he said 

"Indeed though the dark mage might be trouble " Zoral said a bit concerned, seeing as to how she might sense the magic of the flute. 

"Right but we will deal with that as it comes, first time to approve some laws " Kanat said actually enjoying this part of the job 

“How you enjoy all this endless paperwork, I will never know.” snarked Zoral.

"Cause it keeps me from getting bored brother, besides some of these laws are beneficial to our subjects"

" I see well then let's gets this done" Zoral said as they went to work with Zelda assisting them. 

A few hours later 

Zoral stretched, and rolled his shoulders as he and Kanat finally finished signing laws into effect. Were it not for him having Zelda suck him off or using her tits to get him off, he would have fallen asleep due to boredom.

“Finally, we’re done, now we just have the meeting with generals and then we can greet our visiting dignitaries.” 

"Oh finally, now who first brother? " Zoral asked 

"That's up to you brother" Kanat said "I'd start with Princess Camilla and her followers" 

"Why?”

"Just a feeling I have.” Kanat said smirking as he had a feeling all of these women would be extremely beautiful.

"Well if you say so brother." Zoral said as he called his Squire to bring Carmilla here. "You can stop now Zelda". he ordered as Zelda nodded 

"Yes my Sultan" she submissively, bowing her head the putting her top back on and kneeling by the side of his throne and laid her head on his lap, as the page announced “Presenting her Royal Highness of Nohr, Princess Camilla and her retainers Lady Selena and Lady Beruka.”

In came striding a very buxom young woman dressed in a banded black corset, with gold filigree around the edge of the cups, and a pair of tiny black panties. Her arms were covered by black gauntlets that went up to her shoulders and on her legs were a pair of thigh high armored stilettos.Her long, purple hair flowed down over her shoulders and back. A step behind her was an attractive young woman with red hair done up in pigtails, dressed in standard mercenary armor who scowled when she saw Zelda off to the side of Zoral’s throne with her head in his lap and a silver-blue haired, short, petite woman in scaled armor with a ragged purple cape hanging from her shoulders.

The trio of foreign females kneeled as the one in front said, “Greeting your highnesses. I am Princess Camilla of Nohr, here to discuss a possible, fruitful alliance between Nohr and Okushula. These are are my adorable retainers Selena and Beruka.” 

After a moment and an exchange of looks, Zoral stood and opened his arms saying, “Welcome to Okushula your Highness. Please, you and your friends may rise, my brother and I look forward to discussing a treaty with you, but first we will throw a grand feast to welcome you! Zelda, our beloved slave here will show you three to our guest quarters. Please, rest and enjoy our hospitality!”

With that, the scantily clad slave rose to her feet and bowed as she said, “Please M’ladies. This way.” and led them off. 

“Hehehe, this will be an extraordinary night dear brother.” said Zoral as sat back down and chuckled. “You there!” he shouted to a guard who snapped to attention. “Go to the kitchens, and tell the cook to begin prepping he feast, and add the special ingredient to our guest’s dishes!”  
After a short bow, the guard ran off to do as bidded.

“Ahahaha, with this, we will be able to conquer Nohr with ease brother.” Zoral said excited 

"Oh I agree Zoral, I must say I am quite giddy as it were, though I am hungry as well" Kanat said wanting some beef.

"Just wait until dinner brother, until then we things to prepare for " Zoral said he lead his brother away.

Meanwhile 

Zelda was Showing her masters guest to their rooms " This is where you'll be staying." she said showing them an extravagant room befitting royalty. "I hope you enjoy your stay " She said walking away and leaving them to discuss their own plans.

When she was done Selena growled and said “Can you believe the sheer audacity of those two boors? They have the nerve talk down to Lady Camilla like that, and then there was that slave!”

Beruka, “............Disrespectful, perverts.”  
“And did you how they were ogling you Lady Camilla!” shrieked Selena. 

Camilla closed her eyes, and said, “Sorry darling, but slavery has always been many a countries custom. There is nothing we can do, Dear Xander knows of this nation’s strength and wishes prevent another war, no matter the cost.”

She smiled and said, “Do try to be patient darling and before long we will be away from this dreadful place.” as she strode off to refresh herself. At that moment, some more scantily clad slaves came in and bowed. “M’ladies, these are for you. Traditional Okushulan evening attire. Their majesties hope you will wear them, but will understand if you don’t wish too.” they said as they placed the dresses on their beds and hurried out.

"We may as wear them." Carmilla said as she looked at the garbs after coming out of the refresher.

"But why. M’lady?” Selena asked irritably, not wanting to admit liking the style of the dress.

"To make a good impression and to make things a lot easier. Perhap negotiations will go smoother if we respect their customs." said Camilla as she began strip off her amor.

Several hours later.

Zoral and Ranat lounged on their dinner cushions as their servants bustled about, setting platters and cups. Zelda had once again been instructed to start her routine while standing on the table, being careful not to disturb the food.

Said routine was a sensual dance for their guest’s and her master’s enjoyment, though while sensual it was also beautiful and majestic.. 

"Ah, Your majesty I must say you all look beautiful" Kanat said getting good look at how the three looked in their stunning garb. They were wearing white bikini style tops that covered a decent amount of their cleavage connected by golden ring that spanned the valley between them. Around their crotch they wore similarly colored pantie like garments ringed with a gold dtrip around the waist band. And finally, to cover their legs was a pair of red, translucent pants.

“Why thank you, your highness. Though I must say that for formal wear, it is quite revealing.” said Camilla while Selena sat glaring with her arms over her small C-cup breasts and muttering “Perverted old men” under her breath. Beruka was silent, just sitting there watching everything like a hawk.

“Well, we do live in quite the arid environment Princess, and besides if you were to go out you would see most of our noble women wearing similar garments.” said Kanat easily as he sipped from his goblet.

"I see, they must be quite the lookers then" Selena said giving them a look.

"But of course most of the women here are. It's one of the things this land is well known for besides the strength of our military " Zoral said as he ate a piece of Naan with some pork and followed it up with sip of wine. “Please, eat and drink your fill and then we can down and dirty as it were when it comes to politics.” he said as raised his goblet. 

Think of this feast as not only a commemoration of our future relationship with each other, but as a congratulations for finally bringing peace to yours and Hoshidos lands.” said Kanat as he watched Beruka nibble on chicken sauteed in a tangy tomato like sauce.

“Why thank you for your generous word your highness.” said Camila as she giggled lightly, a rosy tint forming on her cheeks. “I must say, this some of the finest wine I've had to date.” she said as a servant poured her another glass.

“We are so glad to hear...Uh oh. Seems like your friends can’t hold their liquor too well.” said Zoral in slight alarm as Selena fell backwards onto her cushion and Beruka had fallen asleep with her chin on her breasts. 

“Oh my, I do apologize for this. I hope you don’t find this disrespectful your majesties.” said Camilla worriedly as some slaves came over moved them to some couches alongside the wall.

“Hmm, how about this? I play one of nation's greatest pieces on this.” Zoral held up what looked like simple, yet majestic looking flute. “And all will be forgiven.” he said as he stood and motioned for the dancing Zelda to stop and move to side, which she did without a second thought.

“Oh, well I can certainly agree to to that.” said Camilla as she batted her eyes at him. “My it is quite warm in here and I am beginning to feel warm down there too.” she thought as rubbed her thighs together.

Zoral smirked at his brother and began to play. A smooth, gentle lullaby issued from the flute, it’s notes surrounded her, caressed her like one would a lover. She felt her vision going blurry as she thought “Perhaps I too had too much to drink.”

As the music began to to take effect, Zelda and some guards quickly tied Selena and Beruka to some pillars, and removed the dresses they were wearing, leaving the, in their naked glory.

After minute, Zoral put down the flute and asked, “Well Princess, what did you think, can you hear me my dear?” The Nohrian Princess nodded woodenly. “Very good my dear.” said Zoral as he walked up behind her and slid his hands down her arms, then cupping her massive tits and began to squeeze them.

“Hey brother, why don’t see how she tastes down there. Im sure she must pretty wet by now.” said Zoral as he twisted her face around ran his tongue over the side of her face, before kissing her and letting his oral cock slither into her mouth and twist around her tongue.

"Don't mind if I do." Kanat said as he removed her clothes and got a good taste of her pussy His tongue slathered her dripping cunnie with slobber as it slid over her clean shaven cunt.. "Very nice, seems to be untouched and unclaimed which I say is very good for us." Kanat said as like with Zelda taking virgins and making them your plaything was very satisfying. 

"Oh is she now, well that is very fortunate for us, she'll breed such wonderful children won't she" Zoral asked after breaking off the kiss and playing with her body some more. He backed away and shrugged off his robes, then knelt and began kneading her thick, soft butt cheeks. 

After a few minutes of ministrations, Zoral had his fill of sampling her, and now it was time to fully taste their new prize, she and her servant now belonged to them/

“So brother, who has the honor of taking her royal virginity?” asked Zoral as he rubbed his stiff monster cock between her ass cheeks.

"I thinks it my turn this time brother, after all you took Zelda's " Kanat said smirking 

"As you wish then.Have fun with that, while I get her plump ass all to.myself " Zoral replied as he and Kanat decided to penetrate her at the same time. 

They positioned their throbbing cocks at her entrances and said simultaneously "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" they said as they entered her maiden hood and ass at the same time causing her to scream loudly as they started thrusting. One going in , one coming out in a rhythmic pattern. 

"Ohhh ain't she tight " Kanat said smirking as he thrusted harder 

"Oh I agree, Just like Zelda " Zoral said as Zelda simply watched her masters enjoy Camilla. She watched as the Nohrian Princess’s tongue flopped out of her gaping mouth. Her breasts smashed against her master’s chest, lewd screams and moans emanating from her mouth. Slowly, she began slid the bottom of her panties to the side as she placed two of her fingers in her soaked snatch, and began pumping them in and out and moaning as her panting moans soon matched rhythm with Camilla’s moans.

By now, the night of her rape and enslavement was nothing more than distant memory, lost in the endless nights dancing and being ravaged by her masters. She eyed the guards, hoping they would see her lewd actions and would rape her, but knew they wouldn't. She was her master’s property, and they knew to touch would end in their deaths.

“Ugh, brother….so tight...im about to….bust!” grunted Zoral, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head.

"So am I, brother can’t hold it any longer " Kanat groaned as he released his load, relishing it flowing inside Camilla's Womb, his cum covering her as he left it her pussy, as jizz gushed from her cunt.

"Here I come!" Zoral said as he unleashed his pent up frustrations inside Camilla's asshole, filling it up until it exploded with his sperm covering the floor making a thick, white gooey puddle underneath her.

Camilla could only moan and scream as the two Sultans raped and violated her body, they stole her virginity and her body, as she knew it would now forever long for their touch alone. Yet, she didn't mind. 

“Alright brother, time for me have a crack at her cunt, why don't you test out her mouth?” said Zoral as he bought the flute to his lips. “Im gonna release the spell somewhat" he said wanting her to have some semblance of awareness he claimed her pussy. With that, Kanat pulled out of Camilla's twat as Zoral pulled out of her ass, watching as as their jizz sprayed into puddle underneath them.

Zoral played a tune, and Camilla raised herself up onto her hands and Knees and lined his throbbing meat stick up to her cum coated cunt as he tossed the flute to Kanat who caught it. 

“Free her completely, I want to see her try and fight us.”

"No problem" he said playing the awakening melody, causing Carmilla to awaken feeling groggy "ugh I feel like i was hit by a horse " she groaned before coming to the realization of where she was. She was naked, covered in yellowish-white slime that smelled horribly and on her hands and knees in a puddle of the same substance. Looking up, she flushed crimson from both arousal and anger

"You two, how dare you!” she said, angered at what was happening " This will cause war between our two nations!" she said 

"Oh we know, but we don't care to be honest." Zoral said as he slid his dick into her, causing moan with disgust in her voice , hating her captors and the fact she was being violated like this. How did she even wind up in this predicament?

“My siblings will not stand...for this!” she grunted as Zoral buried himself down to his base.  
“Your siblings will soon be dead or like you soon enough.” said Zoral as he sank his fingers into firm, supple ass and pulled out till his head was just barely inside her.Then rammed back into full force, pushing her face and breasts into the horrid, smelly puddle under her. “By the triforce,.....you were right about her tightness brother!” grunted Zoral as he began pounding away at her gushing cunny.

Camilla screamed and tried to crawl away, while shouting “Selena, Beruka show these fools what it means to…!” Camilla was cut off as something, long, hard and warm roughly entered her mouth.

“Your retainer’s can’t help you.” sneered Kanat as he held her head and began pistoning in and out of her throat, his scent overriding her sense of smell. It was like alcohol, slowly whittling away at her sanity. “Mmmfffh, Ooooomamm hmmmmfa” she screamed around Kanat’s member and that's when she saw them. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her adorable retainers tied to pillars, completely bereft of any clothes and her last bit of hope evaporated at the sight.

“By the gods, Here I come!” shouted Zoral as he buried himself as deep as he could into Camilla’s jizz stained cunt. He watched as Kanat swore and released his second load of the day down her throat.

“Xander, Leo, Elise and my dear Corrin, forgive me” she thought as she she felt something hot, sticky and slimy entering her womb and pouring down her throat. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. The two Sultans had cummed inside her, defiling her forever.

Hours later

The first thing Selena heard as she was waking up, wa sthe sound of something smacking against something else, and long,drawn out moans mixed with loud grunts and swears. She opened her eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness but when her sight finally cleared, she shrieked “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO LADY CAMILLA YOU BASTARD!”

She saw Camilla on her back, legs spread with Zoral, the youngest of the two brothers between her legs thrusting without restraint into her vagina. 

“Damn, this new one is still so tight brother!” groaned Zoral over to his brother, who had the dancer from earlier on the table with one leg over his shoulder, pounding away at her red as hell pussy. She reached for her sword, but found her arms couldn't move. Looking she saw her arms were chained to a pillar above her head. “WHAT FUCK! BERUKA WHERE ARE YOU!” she shouted as she looked around wildly, and in the process saw she was naked as the day she was born.

“Ufufufu, look my Lord, seems my lovely Selena is finally awake~” giggled Camilla, moaning as Zoral dumped another load into her.

“Indeed she has..perhaps its time to tell her the news of our successful negotiations~” said Zoral as he pulled out of her, and letting a torrent of smelly cock juice rocket out of her cunt,

“LADY CAMILLA!” shouted Selena.

“Oh my dear sweet Selena, soon you’ll join us in this paradise~” said Camilla as she pulled her herself up to her hands and knees, then stood up and reached down to scoop up a large, handful of seed that was dripping from her vagina. She dribbled some into her mouth, letting slide down her tongue and said, “There is no need to fear my dear~” she said as she strutted up to the bound retainer. “Here, let share this wonderful taste with you~” Camilla dumped the rest of that man’s essence into her mouth, then grasped Selena’s face and pried her mouth open. She then let the cum flow from her mouth into Selena’s, then kissed her. Camilla’s tongue swirled the jizz around her mouth and pushed it down her throat. Backing away Camilla watched as Selena managed to cough up some of it and spit it out.

“Oh dear, this won’t do~ Beruka my dear, please bring this naughty girl over to our loving masters~” 

Selena watched as a nude Beruka with her usual blank, empty….wait empty eyes!? Beruka undid the chain letting her fall to the floor, only to be pulled towards two brothers. 

“.......Bad girls get punished.” said Beruka as she tossed Selena at Kanat’s and Zoral’s feet. She looked up as Camilla went and stood beside Kanat, and smiling with love as he began groping her ass.

“La-lady Camilla?” Selena said in surprise shocked and horrified "Wh-what are you doing, why are you...you letting these monster violate you " she demanded 

"Because my dear Selena, they are my masters now. They have been raroing me and rutting for hours on end, as they will you soon enough. This way also ensures peace between our nations….for now." she said smiling. “Soon you will join us in this paradise of lust~”

"But, surely they must have been a better way.Lady Carmilla….HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOOOOIINGAAAAAH!” Selena exclamation ended with a scream as Zoral had moved behind her, grabbed her hips and ramming his cock right into her virgin pussy.

 

“AAAAAHHHHH, It hurts, take it out, take it out!” Shrieked Selena as her face was shoved into the puddle of cum. “Oh Naga its so hard and big. It’s going to tear me in two! Have to escape and inform Lord Xander of this. I have to endure it this for Lady Camilla’s sake…”  
Thought Selena as a shadow loomed over her face. Looking up, she saw the eldest, Kanat towering over her, his pulsating prick inches from her mouth.

"Open up sweetie " he ordered as he nudged it closer it touching her lips, grinning happily as he teased.

Selena scowled and turned her head away, only for him grab it and ram it through her clenched mouth and running it hot and heavy length dive into her throat.

"Start sucking slut" he ordered as She scowled best she could with her eyes, only for Kanat to pull on her twin tails hard! “I said, start sucking slut!” whimpering from his pulling her hair, began sucking dutifully not wanting another punishment 

"Oh yes very good, my dear very good. You'll be excellent addition to our harem." he said as had Beruka rubbed against him like a dog seeking attention, before laying on her back and opening her legs wide. Zelda threw herself into Beruka’s cum soaked snatch, and began sucking as hard as she could, while her tongue dowe deep into her,causing her to moan.

"Good girl Zelda " Zoral said pleased with Her eagerness to serve in anyway she could. 

"Now Camilla I believe your servants are due an explanation on their new rules in life and why." Kanat said as Selena sucked away, her tongue wrapping around his shaft eagerly, as he put her under a spell what made her more willing to serve as he fucked her. 

"Of Course my Masters." She said smiling as she turned to them, and said “The rules are simple. We live to serve our masters every wish and desire and in return, we get to experience bliss and love for eternity. We will be returning to Nohr soon to help them conquer it, until then we spend our our days dancing and being rutted by these two gods of pleasure.”

Camilla then kneeled and whispered in her ear, “It's no use trying to endure my dear Selena, like Beruka and myself you will fall too. So you might as well join us a fellow Harem Slave sister.”

Selena’s eyes widened at that "she’s loving this!" she thought, despair began to sink in as her world shattered. Her Lady and fellow retainer were perfectly happy with being broken, mindless slaves ,and she couldn't take it "If the only way to serve lady Carmilla is be a slave, THEN I WILL BE MOST DEVOTED SLAVE TO MY NEW MASTERS!" she thought breaking before renewing her sucking Kanat with a much more fervor ant and lust filled desire.

"Oh ho , seems she knows her place now." Kanat said smirking widely as Selena slurped and gagged on his stick, eager for his cum.

"Good work Carmilla, I'll be sure to reward you later " Zoral said making her shudder with ecstasy and joy.

"Thank you masters I exist to serve you" she said sensually as she licked the corner of Selena’s mouth, and savoring Kanat’s precum that was smeared over it. Then she went over to Beruka and Zelda, and preceded to plant he sopping wet cunt onto her face. She groaned as Beruke immediately started licking, then sucking on her slutty cunny.

Meanwhile, Zoral felt the familiar sensation of his spunk trying to break free and grunted, “Bro, I;m about to blow….can’t hold it in much...longer….Too tight!”

“Laslow, Odin, Mother forgive me.” thought Selena as her mind grew hazy and blank.

A few days later 

The three were now fully inducted into the royal harem, meaning they now belonged only to the sultan,and anyone who dares to touch them were punished with extreme prejudice.

Zoral smirked as Camilla and Selena ran their tongues over his shaft as he sat on his throne. Zelda and Beruka were giving his brother a lopsided tit fuck due to Beruka;s smaller breast size when compared to Zelda’s, not that it mattered to him.

“Very good my dears.” said Zoral, groaning as he fired a load of thick, ropy strings onto the two’s faces, watching as coated their tits and hair as well . “Soon, you will return to Nohr and make ready for our invasion. Remember to act like you normally do there until we arrive.”

Kanat then smirked "and when we do I expect you all in your proper attire, showing where loyalties lie" he said 

"Of course master as you command." Selena said eager to obey

"Beruka I have Job for you as well, you will send back all battle plans your nation has once you return." Kanat ordered knowing Beruka would not Fail him

"Yes master I shall obey" she said.

“Good, should everything go as planned, the capture of Nohr should be bloodless and you two will be generously rewarded.” said Zoral as a servant came up him and kneeled, holding out a scroll. “When you leave, take this. These are our terms for the peace treaty until we arrive. My elder brother has arranged a document to betroth me and Camilla as part of our cover.”

Zoral took it and handed it to Camilla, who then promptly slid it…….into the valley of her bosom. “As you wish my Lord.” she said, then proceeded to place his head inside her mouth and lapped up his cooling spunk and sucking what remained from within his cock.

Zoral looked at his brother and asked, “Did she just….” as gestured to her tits.

"Yes she did,are you surprised?"

“It’s not everyday you see something like that brother…..even as slaves women will always mystify us.”

"True very true" Kanat said as he relaxed with Beruka and Zelda cuddling up closer to him.

"So brother I believe it's time we let these three return home and Have the Dark Mage come to us tomorrow." Kanat suggested 

"Agreed. You heard my brother Ladies, it's time you headed off. " Zoral said as the three stood and bowed.

“As you wish Masters.” They said together and were escorted out by some guards to pack their belongings. 

“So what shall we do for the rest of the day brother?” asked Zoral.

"Well have you heard the rumors going around the Capital, there's a Succubus that comes around at night and Steals the souls of men, I'm thinking we add these creature to our harem" 

"Are you crazy brother, why would you want a succubus " Zoral asked a bit shocked and confused.

"Very simple brother, she will work for us instead of against us" Kanat explained grinning  
"Think of it as having an assassin who will not only steal their souls, but their personal knowledge as well." he said grinning. "besides you know we would never be satisfied with just regular women “

“Yeah, but I’m kinda more worried about our souls? Our bodies may be nigh Immortal, but our souls aint ya know?”

"Brother you know we've dealt soul sucking monster before right, or have you forgotten" Kanat asked reminding his brother of the many centuries they've have been alive for.

"I know but how will we defend ourselves."

"Simple dominance" Kanat explained "Our souls are stronger than some succubus, same with our wills " 

" I see so when do we strike?”

"We will strike tonight.”


End file.
